1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for automatically loading a flexible tape-like recording medium such as a videotape or an audiotape into a casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic recording and reproducing system using a flexible tape-like recording medium as a recording medium, the recording medium is run along a predetermined path under the guidance of guide members in the casing upon recording or reproduction. Conventionally the path of the recording medium has been simple in shape as is typical in a so-called Philips type audiotape cassette, and accordingly, loading of the recording medium into the casing has been easy.
However, as the quality of the recording medium has been improved, higher running performance of the recording medium upon recording or reproduction has come to be required. In order to meet such a requirement, there has been developed a tape cassette in which the recording medium is run along a complicated running path such as an S-shaped path in order to better control delivery of the recording medium from a reel, to prevent deviation of the recording medium from the running path and to provide the recording medium with a controlled back tension.
However, when such a complicated running path is employed, loading of the recording medium into the casing becomes difficult and accordingly has been manually effected.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-19591, there is disclosed a method of and apparatus which enable automatic loading of the recording material into the casing having a complicated running path. In the method and the apparatus, steps of continuously supplying a plurality of reel-tape assemblies, each comprising a pair of reels and a recording tape wound around the reels, with the tape being drawn out from the reels by a predetermined length, shaping the drawn part of the tape into a predetermined loop and loading the reel-tape assemblies into a plurality of casings continuously supplied are automated. In the relevant method and the apparatus, the loop formation step of shaping the drawn part of the tape into a predetermined loop and the loading step of loading the reel-tape assembly into the casing after the loop formation step are performed by a single machine, and the loop formation step and the loading step for one reel-tape assembly are effected after those steps for the preceding reel-tape assembly are completed. Accordingly, the relevant method and apparatus are disadvantageous in that the cycle time cannot be shortened below a certain time. Further, in the relevant method and apparatus, the step of drawing out the tape from the reels is not automated and must be manually accomplished.